Rumina V. Moisson
Backstory Early Life Rumina was born to Silvanus and Léna Moisson. She was diagnosed with a curse found only in very close descendants of the Oscuri - Immaturitas Curse. ''This meant that not only was her aging slow, but her maturity too, meaning that for example, when Rumina was chronologically 14, she still looked and acted very much like a 6 year old. When she was 14, she met Maxwell Kujisaki, who often bullied Rumina due to her curse. Despite it all, she had a crush on him, and hoped that one day he'd stop, so she could confess her feelings to him. Confessing to Maxwell When Rumina was in her 20's, her curse made her biologically a teenager, and by this time, she had been through intense training, to become extremely powerful in the use of magic and even Destruction. She was also very skilled in the use of all kinds of weaponry alongside her magical abilities, making her quite formidable in battle. Years later she finally was able to confess her feelings to Maxwell, and they got married only months later. Rumina's mother, Léna, was assassinated shortly after the wedding. While Rumina was devastated, her father was quick to remarry to a woman named Lorelei, who he had two more children with, named Gerald and Henry Moisson. Having Himiko, Banishment to the Cursed Realm Rumina's curse eventually dissipated, though her ageing was still slow due to having Oscuri blood. At first, Rumina didn't want children, but eventually she had a change of heart, giving birth to hers and Maxwell's only child, Himiko at 50. Sadly, Maxwell was killed 3 years later, and Rumina was banished to the Cursed Realm by Kayleigh Kimber under the guise of her dead mother, framing her for Maxwell's murder as well as the murders of many other Moisson Clan members. Gerald lived on knowing Rumina never did anything wrong, and as for Henry, nobody knows what happened to him or where he went... Escaping the Cursed Realm, Finding Akio Over 50 years later, Rumina finally escaped the Cursed Realm. While wandering Ninjago she came across Akio (then under the alias of 'Keiko'), who was on the run from her former gang. Rumina, instantly feeling a 'connection' to her due their relation by blood, possessed her and read through her memories, discovering that Akio was her granddaughter. Temporarily assuming control of her body, Rumina helped Akio escape the gang, afterwards leaving her body and introducing herself to Akio. Appearance Rumina is a tall woman of an athletic build. Like her daughter, Himiko, she was notably beautiful despite her blood curse, having a defined hourglass figure. She has bright pink eyes which glow in the dark. Known to few, Rumina possesses a rare Oscuri trait - a long, black tail, with an arrow-shaped tip. After regaining her physical form, she had aged by a few decades, though she still looked young for her true age. During the Moisson-Kimber war she wore dark purple and black armour, similar to what her daughter, Himiko wore after being adopted by Gerald. After regaining a physical form, Rumina usually wears a long floral patterned kimono dress. Personality Legends surrounding Rumina describe her as sadistic, vengeful, volatile, and just plain bloodthirsty. They claim that she saw herself as superior to everyone else, and believes nobody can match her abilities. The reality is very different, however. Rumina is in fact sweet, motherly and very warm hearted, as well as very sarcastic, though at the same time she was wise beyond her years. She often didn't like taking sides in arguments unless there was an obvious right and wrong. In battle she was usually very calm and strategic, though later she became more ruthless and aggressive due to her temporary corruption. From her corruption and her time in the Cursed Realm, Rumina developed a strong mental resilience. Rumina also had a shy, reserved side, which meant she often hid things such as her tail. Abilities * '''Dark Magic' * Memory Reading * Destruction * 'Possession '(as a ghost) Relationships * Silvanus Moisson - Father (deceased) * Léna K. Moisson - Mother (deceased) ** Gerald G. Moisson - Younger brother ** Avery E. Moisson (née Riveria) - Sister in-law (deceased) *** Draven M. Collett - Adoptive nephew *** Wilbert A. Moisson - Nephew (deceased) *** Paige I. Moisson (née Kimber) - Niece in-law (deceased) **** Naomi S. J. Moisson - Great-niece **** Yumi P. N. Moisson - Great-niece ** Henry P. Moisson - Younger brother (exiled to First Realm) * Maxwell T. Kujisaki - Ex-husband (deceased) ** Himiko L. Moisson - Daughter * Kayleigh F. Kimber - Mortal Enemy * Ryoba N. Valencia-Collett - Former mentor figure, later enemy (presumably deceased) ** Etsuko C. Kujisaki-Kimber - Stepdaughter? * Sensei/Master Wu - Future crush? Category:Characters Category:Moisson Family Category:Female Category:Heroes Category:39th Wartime Generation OCs